


Welcome

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Childbirth, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Parent-Child Relationship, ockiss20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Alistair and Rose Theirin welcome their son into the world.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 13





	Welcome

The pain was excruciating. Rose had been punched, sliced open with a sword, bitten, set on fire, and turned into a Grey Warden but giving birth was the worst of it all. 

She lay down, breathing hard as she was instructed to push. She had Alistair's hand in her crushing grasp and the squeezing helped. Several people were watching the birth of the prince or princess but Rose couldn't care less. She just wanted the baby  _ out _ !

"Nearly there, your Majesty," the midwife said.

"I don't care. Get him the fuck out!" Rose screamed back.

She felt Alistair's hand over her own. She squeezed harder. 

"One more good push." 

"You can do it," Alistair said.

"Of course I can fucking do it but it fucking hurts!" 

And in one last push, Rose heard a baby wailing. 

"It's a healthy boy," the midwife called. The advisers all scribbled in their books. Rose watched another woman take her son away.

"My son," she said.

"We'll just be cleaning him up," the midwife said. Someone else was wiping the sweat away. 

Alistair kissed her hand. "You did it."

"I said I could," Rose replied, "Sorry I screamed so much."

"I'm sure I could forgive you," Alistair said and kissed her forehead, "He's our miracle baby."

"Don't expect another one," Rose said.

"Your Majesty," the midwife returned with a little crying bundle, "Your son." She presented the bundle to Alistair. 

Alistair held their baby. He had such a soft look on his face, even as their baby screamed. "Rose, he's perfect."

"Can I hold him?" Rose asked. 

"Right, of course you want to hold him. Sorry." He passed their baby over to her.

He was a tiny little thing considering the amount of pain he'd caused her. He was still crying, his little face red from the exertion. Most of him was pink. But when he opened his eyes, he had bright blue eyes. Rose hoped they changed color. Their son would be beautiful with his father's lovely brown eyes.

"Hello, Maric," Rose said and planted a kiss on her baby's forehead. 

He finally stopped crying and looked at Rose. He seemed almost confused but also a moment away from crying again.

"That's your name. You're Maric and you'll be a king someday."

Maric resumed his crying.

"Don't worry," Alistair said, "That's how I feel about it most days too."

Rose had to suppress a snort. 

"May I?" Alistair asked.

Rose passed their baby back to him. 

"I never imagined this would happen," Alistair said, "I never thought-"

"Never thought what?"

Alistair looked at the other people in the room. They were all distracted by one thing or another, ignoring the family. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have everything."

"You have me," Rose replied, "You will have me forever. And you have our son." Alistair would have her forever because she was no longer a Grey Warden. She'd only heard of this once before and Fiona had told her she'd never be a Warden again. The taint wouldn't stay in her body.

So she would be queen, and rule at Alistair's side. And despite thinking herself unfit, she was looking forward to it. After all, she had a baby now, a reason to stay. The cure for the taint, something she'd been searching for, and spent years of her life looking. It was all wrapped up in that tiny bundle her husband held.

Maric continued fusing.

"He's probably hungry," Rose said. She knew a wet nurse would mostly take care of this. But she wanted to feed him herself, at least once. So Alistair handed their baby back to her.

It was a weird sensation, but Rose didn't dislike it. She only felt closer to her baby. She kissed his forehead. There was a taste reminiscent of blood on him, but that was likely from his birth. 

"That's my boy," She said. Rose didn't want this moment to end. She never wanted to be separated from her child.

"Your Majesty," someone called into the room, "Several Arls have gathered in the main hall."

"My wife,  _ the queen _ , just gave birth," Alistair replied.

"It is urgent." 

Alistair sighed.

"Go ahead," Rose said, "Just be sure to hurry back."

"Alright. I'll be back soon. I promise." Alistair kissed her, then their son, and he was gone. 

And Rose was alone with Maric. She stroked his head, feeling the beginnings of fluffy baby hair. "You saved me," Rose said, "I would have to go on the Calling without you. I get to cheat death once again."

Maric let go of her and looked at his mother. His eyes were the same color as hers. 

"You'll be a good king someday," Rose said, gently rocking him, "I want to see that. I promise I'll be there for you. I made mistakes with your father I will not make again. I love you, Maric." She kissed him again. She was so happy to welcome her baby into the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a few stories I've written for ockiss20. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos or comment if you did. Thank you. :)
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
